elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Ciasto i diament
Ciasto i diament – książka występująca w The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Treść Ciasto i diament Athyn Muendil Siedziałem właśnie w oberży dla obcokrajowców 'Pod Szczurem i Garnkiem' w Ald'ruhn i rozmawiałem z przyjaciółmi Szczurami, gdy po raz pierwszy ujrzałem tę kobietę. Bretonki nie są czymś nadzwyczajnym w tej oberży. Jako rasa mają skłonność do wędrowania daleko od swoich siedzib w Wysokiej Skale. Stare Bretonki nie są jednak takimi wędrowniczkami i zasuszona staruszka wzbudzała zainteresowanie, kręcąc się po sali i rozmawiając z każdym. Nimloth i Oediad siedzieli tam, gdzie zwykle, pijąc to, co zwykle. Oediad chwalił się nagrodą zdobytą w jakiś niezbyt legalny sposób - był to olbrzymi diament, wielki jak pięść niemowlaka i czysty jak źródlana woda. Moje oczy syciły się jego widokiem, gdy usłyszałem za sobą skrzypienie starych kości. „Dzień dobry, przyjaciele - powiedziała staruszka. - Nazywam się Abelle Chriditte i potrzebuję wsparcia finansowego, które ułatwi mi dotarcie do Ald Redaynia". „Co łaska to pod Świątynią" - odpowiedział szorstko Nimloth. „Nie proszę co łaska - powiedziała Abelle. - Mogę zaoferować swe usługi". „Aż mi się niedobrze zrobiło na samą myśl" - zaśmiał się Oediad. „Powiedziałaś, że masz na imię Abelle Chriditte? - zapytałem. - Czy jesteś spokrewniona z Abelle Chriditte, alchemiczką z Wysokiej Skały?" „Bardzo blisko - powiedziała, rechocząc. - Ja i ona to ta sama osoba. Być może mogłabym przygotować dla was jakąś miksturę w zamian za złoto? Zauważyłem, że posiadacie bardzo piękny diament. Własności magiczne diamentów są nieograniczone". „Wybacz, staruszko, nie oddam go w zamian za magię. Jego kradzież sprawiła mi sporo kłopotów - odpowiedział Oediad. - Zaprzyjaźniony paser wymieni mi go na złoto". „Ale twój paser zażąda działki dla siebie, czyż nie? A gdybym mogła dać ci w zamian miksturę niewidzialności? Za ten diament miałbyś środki do zdobycia wielu więcej. Powiedziałabym, że byłaby to bardzo sprawiedliwa wymiana usług". „Faktycznie, ale nie mam złota, żeby ci zapłacić" - powiedział Oediad. „Wezmę sobie resztki diamentu, które zostaną po zrobieniu mikstury - powiedziała Abelle. - Gdybyś poszedł z nim do Gildii Magów, musiałbyś dostarczyć resztę składników i jeszcze zapłacić za miksturę. Jednak ja nauczyłam się swej sztuki na pustkowiu, gdzie nie ma żadnych alchemików zamieniających diamenty w pył. Kiedy trzeba wszystko robić ręcznie, prostymi sposobami, człowiek uczy się doceniać resztki, które ci głupcy przyrządzający mikstury w Gildii po prostu marnują". „Brzmi to bardzo ciekawie - powiedział Nimloth. - Ale skąd będziemy wiedzieć, że twoja mikstura zadziała? Jeśli zrobisz jedną, weźmiesz resztę diamentu Oediada i odejdziesz, dopiero po twoim zniknięciu dowiemy się, czy mikstura działa czy nie". „Och, jakże rzadko można teraz spotkać się z zaufaniem - westchnęła Abelle. - Chyba mogłabym zrobić dla was dwie mikstury i zostałoby dla mnie jeszcze trochę diamentu. Niewiele, ale może dość, by starczyło mi na podróż do Ald Redaynia. W takim wypadku mógłbyś wypróbować pierwszą miksturę tu i teraz i przekonać się, czy jest odpowiednia". „Ależ - wtrąciłem - mogłabyś zrobić jedną miksturę, która działa, i jedną, która nie działa, i zostawić dla siebie większą część diamentu. Mogłaby nawet dać ci wolno działającą truciznę i padłbyś trupem zanim ona dotarłaby do Ald Redaynia". „A niech to Kynaret! Ależ wy Dunmerowie jesteście podejrzliwi! Nie zostanie mi już prawie nic z tego diamentu, ale mogę zrobić dwie mikstury po dwie dawki każda, byście mogli przekonać się, że mikstura działa i nie wywołuje złych efektów. Jeśli wciąż mi nie ufacie, chodźcie do mojego stolika i przyglądajcie się mojej sztuce". Zostało więc postanowione, że przemieszczę się wraz z Abelle do jej stolika, gdzie leżały wszystkie jej torby podróżne pełne ziół i minerałów, by dopilnować, że nie przyrządzi dwóch różnych mikstur. Przygotowanie ich potrwało prawie godzinę, ale łaskawie pozwoliła mi dokończyć jej w połowie pełny flakon wina podczas obserwacji jej pracy. Najwięcej czasu zabrało rozłupanie diamentu i sproszkowanie kawałków; raz za razem staruszka przesuwała swe sękate dłonie nad klejnotem, intonując pradawne zaklęcia, rozbijając fragmenty kamienia na coraz mniejsze okruchy. Osobno przygotowała pastę z siekanego goryczaka, rozgniecionych czerwonych bulw dell'arco spae i kilku kropli oliwy z ciciliani. Ja w tym czasie dopiłem wino. „Ile to jeszcze potrwa, starucho? - zapytałem wreszcie, wzdychając. - Mam dość oglądania cię przy pracy". „Gildia Magów wmówiła ludziom, że alchemia to nauka - powiedziała. - Jeśli jednak jesteś zmęczony, daj odpocząć swym oczom". Oczy zamknęły mi się, najwyraźniej z ich własnej woli. To w tym winie musiało coś być. Coś, co kazało mi robić to, o co ona poprosi. „Myślę, że sporządzę miksturę w postaci ciastek. Dzięki temu będzie miała dużo potężniejsze działanie. A teraz powiedz mi, młodzieńcze, co zrobią twoi przyjaciele, gdy dam im miksturę?" „Napadną cię później na ulicy, by odzyskać resztę diamentu" - powiedziałem po prostu. Nie chciałem mówić prawdy, ale tak wyszło. „Tak myślałam, ale chciałam się upewnić. Możesz już otworzyć oczy". Otworzyłem oczy. Abelle przygotowała małą prezentację na drewnianym półmisku: dwa małe ciasteczka i srebrny nóż do krojenia. „Weź ciastka i zanieś je do stołu - powiedziała Abelle. - I nie mów nic, tylko przytakuj wszystkiemu, co powiem". Zrobiłem, jak mi nakazała. Było to dziwne uczucie. Nie miałem nic przeciwko byciu jej marionetką. Oczywiście, z perspektywy czasu napawa mnie to oburzeniem, ale wtedy zupełnie naturalne wydawało mi się posłuszeństwo bez zadawania pytań. Abelle podała ciastka Oediadowi, a ja posłusznie potwierdziłem, że oba ciastka zostały przygotowane w ten sam sposób. Zaproponowała, że przetnie jedno z ciastek na pół i ona zje jeden kawałek, a Oediad - drugi, byśmy mieli pewność, że zadziałały i nie są zatrute. Oediad przyznał, że to dobry pomysł i przekroił ciastko nożem Abelle. Staruszka wzięła kawałek po lewej stronie i wsunęła go do ust. Oediad wziął kawałek po prawej i przełknął go z większą ostrożnością. Abelle wraz ze wszystkimi torbami, które niosła, zniknęła nam z oczu niemal natychmiast. Oediad natomiast stał nadal bez żadnej zmiany. „Czemu na niej to zadziałało, a na mnie nie?" - zawołał Oediad. „Ponieważ diamentowy pył był tylko na lewej stronie noża" - powiedziała stara alchemiczka moimi ustami. Poczułem, że jej kontrola nade mną maleje wraz z odległością, i staruszka pośpieszyła pod osłoną niewidzialności ciemną ulicą Ald'ruhn daleko od oberży. Nigdy nie odnaleźliśmy Abelle Chriditte ani diamentu. Możemy tylko zgadywać, czy dokończyła swą pielgrzymkę do Ald Redaynia. Ciastka nie miały żadnego działania, poza tym że Oediad był po nich poważnie przygnębiony przez prawie tydzień. de:Der Kuchen und der Diamant en:The Cake and the Diamond es:La tarta y el diamante fr:Le gâteau et le diamant ru:Пирог и бриллиант Kategoria:Skyrim: Książki